Divided and Conquered
"Hey, boss!" said Randor. "What is it, this time?" asked King Zokar. "I have a ''splendid ''idea," said Randor. "Well," said King Zokar, "spit it out! Stop waisting my time!" "How about putting Planet Patrollers in two different places?" asked Randor, "then the rangers will be forced to divide. By the way, there are only three of them!" "I love it!" said King Zokar, "I'll work on it right away! I wish that they were all as smart as you! Now, leave, so that I can work!" King Zokar sent Planet Patrollers to the Falls Creek city hall and a distant Falls Creek park. The alarm sounded twice in the Temple of Power. The rangers assembled in the battle room. "Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Lauren. "That's because there are Planet Patrollers in two diffferent locations," said Tommy. "Wait!" said Kai, "how can we do this if there are only three of us?" "I guess one of us will go to one area and two can go to another," said Carter, "it's the only way!" "Yeah, unfortunately," said Kai, "who wants to be the single?" "I guess that I will," said Carter. "Are you sure?" asked Lauren. "Somebody has to do it," said Carter, "Yeah, unfortunately," said Lauren, "I'll go with Kai. Good luck!" "Let's go, everyone!" said Carter. They morphed. Carter went to the park and Kai and Lauren went to the city hall. All of them were overwhelmed. "Tommy," said Carter, "we are getting our butts kicked down here! Do something!" "I'm working on it," said Tommy, "give me time!" "Ninjor," said Tommy, "we can't leave those guys out there! They are getting their butts kicked! We need to do something!" "Then it is time to introduce the Wind Team," said Ninjor. "Do you have people in mind?" asked Tommy. "No problem," said Ninjor, "I have already called them; see!" The three people came into the room. Everyone smiled. "This is Dustin, Kira, and Ronny," said Ninjor "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I'm going to give you a crash course on your powers. All of you are orange rangers. You all have the power of wind. Dustin, you have the Wind Hatchets. Kira, you have the Wind Daggers. Veronica, you have the Wind Nunchukas. Together, they form the Wind Launcher. Now, you all have zords. Dustin, you have the Tiger Wind Zord. Kira, you have the Cheetah Wind Zord. Ronny, you have the Leopard Wind Zord. Together, you will form the Wind Megazord. The Wind Megazord is armed with the Wind Tonfas. Are there any questions?" Silence was in the room. "Good!" said Tommy, "your teammates, the Fire Team, are overwhelmed with Planet Patrollers. They can use your help. This the perfect opportunity to try out your powers!" "Alright!" said Dustin, "let's go, everyone!" The Wind Team went to help Carter in the park. All of the Planet Patroller were defeated in that area. "Thanks," said Carter, "whoever you are!" "Do you have other friends in danger?" asked Kira. "Yeah!" said Carter. "Then, let's go!" said Kira. They all went to the city hall and defeated the Planet Patrollers there. "Who are you?" asked Lauren. "We'll answer that when we get back to the Temple of Power," said Dustin. "Uh, okay," said Kai. They all teleported to the Temple of Power. They introduced each other and became friends with each other. They all met Ninjor. Things went smoothly.